Other Side : Gangster Queen II
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: The Arts. Kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang dipimpin oleh Gangster Queen telah berhasil menumbangkan CIA. Selanjutnya, FBI menantang mereka untuk bermain dengan taruhan keselamatan dunia. Itachi, kartu AS FBI. Dan Sasuke, kartu truf FBI. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang di akhir?/"Kau akan memberiku kekuatan?"/GQ in other version! Chap 3's UP! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kedua kaki kurus itu menapaki sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai setelah menghadiri acara berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di _cafe_ _De Latte_ yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Terbiasa dengan keramaian di kota Tokyo, gadis itu tidak kesulitan saat menerobos lautan manusia yang hendak menyebrangi jalan. Saat ini jam sedang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Namun walaupun begitu, masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di tengah kerlipan malam ibukota Jepang ini.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya itu berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya. Kaki kurusnya berjalan ke arah sebuah gang yang cukup sepi. Ia terus berjalan walaupun jalan ini bukanlah arah menuju rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan jalan buntu di depannya, ia menyeringai. Ia membalikkan tubuh kurusnya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa anda mengikuti saya, tuan?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara beningnya di tengah kesunyian di gang buntu tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok pria dewasa muncul di balik tembok yang memagari gang tersebut. Sosok itu mengenakan _coat_ hitam panjang. Iris _emerald_ gadis itu mendapati adanya pistol pada sarung di ikat pinggang pria tersebut.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sosok itu menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya.

"FBI, saya sedang berada dalam sebuah misi untuk menyelidiki kasus Gangster Queen."

Gadis itu sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk membaca nama agen rahasia FBI yang berada sekitar empat meter di depan dirinya.

"_John Samuel."_ Batin gadis itu menggumamkan nama agen tersebut.

"FBI? Jika mengenai kasus itu, lantas mengapa anda mengikuti saya?" tanya gadis merah muda itu dengan wajah polos.

John mulai berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Anda akan saya bawa ke markas untuk diadakan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak! Saya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dalam kasus itu. Anda tidak berhak membawa saya."

Agen berambut pirang dengan iris cokelat itu menatap bola mata gadis tersebut seolah mencari celah kebohongan disana.

"Saya tidak akan menahan anda. Saya hanya akan memberikan beberapa introgasi. Mohon kerja samanya, nona."

Gadis itu menatap agen di depannya cukup lama hingga akhirnya menganggukkan kepala tanda menyetujui permintaan agen tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Boleh saya tahu identitas anda?" tanya John. Sebenarnya, ia sudah mengetahui identitas gadis itu. Hanya saja, ia ingin memancing gadis itu agar ia dapat meneruskan asumsi pribadi selanjutnya.

"Nama saya…"

CRASH!

Sebuah pedang panjang menusuk agen bernama John Samuel itu dari belakang hingga menembus sela-sela tulang rusuknya. Tusukan tersebut tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Iris cokelat itu menatap tidak percaya pada gadis yang berada di belakangnya. Seringai iblis yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu sudah cukup untuk memperkuat asumsinya selama ini.

"Ternyata kau—khh…"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menendang punggung John cukup keras hingga tubuh John terjatuh dengan kasar di atas aspal gang yang cukup kotor tersebut. Iris cokelat John membulat begitu melihat gadis tersebut yang telah mengacungkan pedang panjangnya dengan tinggi.

SLASH!

Dengan sekali kedipan mata, nyawa John Samuel melayang begitu saja. Lehernya dipaksa untuk terpisah dari tubuhnya karena tebasan pedang panjang tersebut. Gadis itu menatap datar mayat segar yang teronggok di depan dirinya. Ia mengibaskan pedangnya sedikit kasar ke udara untuk membersihkan noda darah yang menempel pada pedangnya. Kaki kurusnya yang terbalut sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam itu menginjak kepala John.

"Agen rahasia JS-4 kebangsaan Canada dari divisi _counter-terrorism_ FBI. Kode misi yang sedang dijalankan, _zero_. Ya, kau benar. Aku adalah Gangster Queen. Perkenalkan, namaku—

Ia langsung menendang kepala tersebut tanpa rasa takut hingga kepala itu terpental ke tembok gang.

—Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kuroda Yue presents**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Other Side : Gangster Queen II  
>a Naruto FanFiction<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
>AU, OOC, GORE, Typo(s), DLDR!<br>Bukan lanjutan dari Gangster Queen, tetapi fiksi Gangster Queen versi rate M.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-1-_

.

.

.

.

.

Sepiring nasi _omelet_ diletakkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda di atas meja ruang keluarga Haruno. Walaupun mereka memiliki ruang makan, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu terlalu malas untuk duduk sendirian di sebuah meja panjang dengan dikelilingi oleh belasan _maid_ di tepi ruangan. Gadis itu memilih menikmati sarapannya di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi. _Maid_ yang hendak menungguinya menyelesaikan sarapan pun ia perintahkan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah saja. Walaupun begitu, masih terdapat empat _maid_ yang bersikeras untuk menungguinya di ruang keluarga.

Menghela napas panjang, gadis itu duduk di atas sofa berwarna putih gading di belakangnya lalu memulai sarapannya dengan televisi yang telah dinyalakan oleh salah satu _maid_ keluarganya.

"_Ditemukan mayat di sebuah gang buntu yang tidak jauh dari Tokyo pusat. Berdasarkan identitas yang tertinggal pada korban, korban adalah agen FBI bernama John Samuel. Kemungkinan agen ini sedang menjalankan misi di Jepang dan terbunuh malam kemarin dengan keadaan mengenaskan."_

Sakura menggumam di tengah ritual sarapannya.

"Bahaya sekali." ujar Sakura.

"Sakura-_sama_ sebaiknya berhati-hati. Keadaan sedang rawan akhir-akhir ini."

"Itu benar, Sakura-_sama_. Setidaknya, anda jangan sampai berpergian sendiri."

Sakura terkikik halus lalu mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang—menatap _maid_-nya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Sakura tersenyum kepada keempat _maid_-nya.

Empat _maid_ berseragam hitam dengan renda putih itu balas tersenyum kepada nona muda mereka. Ya, mereka sangat menyayangi nona muda mereka. Walaupun Sakura berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, Sakura tidak pernah bersikap sombong. Ia ramah kepada siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Tidak jarang saat ada _maid_ yang kurang sehat, ia menjenguk _maid_ itu dan merawatnya.

Gadis yang cantik, cerdas, terhormat, dan baik hati. Hampir tidak ada cela pada gadis itu. Bukan karena memang tidak ada cela, tetapi karena ia dapat menutupi seluruh kekurangan pada dirinya dengan baik.

"_Kemungkinan pelaku di balik kasus pembunuhan ini adalah The Arts atau dalam kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Gangster Queen itu sendiri."_

Sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik sedikit ke atas setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus berhati-hati." Ujar Sakura tanpa menghilangkan seringai misterius dari wajah cantiknya.

Ucapan-ucapan _maid_ yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya tidak lagi ia hiraukan. Pikirannya sedang mengarah kepada permainan menarik yang tengah ia mainkan.

"_Mari kita berkenalan, FBI."_ Batin Sakura menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa dengan keras di saat itu.

Aliran darahnya bergejolak dengan hebat. Hormon adrenalinnya terpompa. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memulai permainan barunya. Setelah menyelesaikan permainan dengan CIA—_Central Intelligence Agency_—tidak ada lagi yang berani menentang _The Arts_. Dan setelah sekian lama, muncul lawan bermain baru yang bahkan jauh lebih menarik. Dan dipastikan, tidak ada lawan yang lebih menarik daripada organisasi ini.

Untuk selanjutnya, permainan antara FBI dan _The Arts_ akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku selaku pemimpin tim penyelidikan dengan kode misi _zero_—penyelidikan _The Arts_—menggeram kesal. Tidak hanya John Samuel, tetapi agen-agen yang ia kirim dinyatakan gugur—satu orang setiap satu negara—serentak dengan meninggalnya John kemarin malam. Tidak hanya itu, data-data penyelidikan yang telah dilindungi dengan keamanan berlapis pun berhasil ditembus dan dihapus tanpa sisa. Kali ini, pria berkebangsaan Jepang itu tidak memiliki _clue_ untuk menemukan pelakunya.

Dari jumlah agen yang dihabisi kemarin malam, dapat dipastikan bahwa ini bukan perbuatan Gangster Queen seorang. Tetapi juga perbuatan anggota organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Gangster Queen, _The Arts_. Hampir setiap kondisi mayat agen mereka sama, yaitu kepala yang terpisah jauh dari tubuhnya. Dipastikan bahwa kepala itu ditendang karena tidak ditemukan memar pada tubuh agen-agennya selain di kepala.

Pelaku seolah ingin memberitahu FBI untuk menggunakan kepalanya dengan baik jika ingin berhadapan dengan mereka. Dan yang berada di luar daya berpikir Fugaku, anggota _The Arts_ tersebar hingga ke setiap negara di dunia. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pria berusia setengah abad itu menghela napas gusar. Kasus _zero_ ini semakin menjadi dari hari ke hari. Dengan minimnya informasi yang didapatkan, FBI tengah berada dalam keadaan sulit saat ini.

"_Tou-san_, bagaimana kalau aku masuk ke misi ini?"

Fugaku Uchiha menatap putra sulungnya—Uchiha Itachi—dengan tajam.

"Jangan bercanda! Keselamatanmu dipertaruhkan disini!" ujar Fugaku dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

Seisi ruangan terdiam. Tidak ada seorangpun dari tim penyelidikan yang berani bersuara.

"Kalau tidak ada yang berani, kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan misi ini. Keselamatan agen lainnya juga dipertaruhkan dalam misi ini. _Tou-san_ jangan memandang bulu." Ujar Itachi dengan wajah serius.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut." Ujar putra bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau kartu truf FBI, Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak bisa bertindak terang-terangan."

Sasuke terdiam. Fugaku menghela napas berat. Kedua putranya akan menerjunkan diri dalam misi berbahaya. Sebagai orangtua, ia tentu akan bersikap egois dengan mengutamakan keselamatan anak-anaknya. Tetapi bila melibatkan perasaan pribadi, misi tidak akan terselesaikan dengan baik.

"Itachi, kau akan terjun ke dalam misi. Sasuke, kau akan menjadi kartu cadangan kita disini. Kita mulai penyelidikan dari awal. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan sedikitpun! Kali ini, kita melakukan penyelidikan diam-diam tanpa diketahui massa. Panggil seluruh agen terbaik kita untuk masuk dalam misi ini."

Seluruh tim penyelidikan yang beranggotakan lima puluh orang itu menganggukkan kepala mereka setuju atas keputusan Fugaku.

"Pastikan kau masih bisa menikah, _baka aniki_." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Itachi tertawa lalu mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Tentu saja, _otouto_."

Saat itulah tim penyelidikan mulai dirombak ulang. Penyelidikan dimulai dari awal dengan bantuan _elite_ dari divisi _Counter-Intelligence_ dan juga Uchiha Itachi selaku kartu AS dalam _Federal Bureau of Investigation_. Permainan akan segera dimulai. Permainan yang menyenangkan bagi _The Arts_ dan permainan yang beresiko bagi FBI.

Lantas, pihak manakah yang akan meraih kemenangan mereka pada saat terakhir?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Gangster Queen kembali lagi! Muahahaha… #nebarbungabangkai

Serius, akhirnya bisa publish juga. Sorry singkat, soalnya ide nge-stuck. Anyway, aku ga akan menahan diri lagi di rate M. Jadi, mungkin ada gore sama lemon/lime.

Oh ya, perlu diingat. Ini bukan bagian kedua Gangster Queen. Tapi fanfic Gangster Queen versi rate M-nya. Disini, organisasi mafia Gangster Queen dinamakan The Arts. Dan setelah ku putuskan, Itachi turut andil dalam cerita ini #pelukItachi

Akhir kata, semoga suka dan RnR plis?

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 04/10/2014 5.06PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Itachi, kau akan terjun ke dalam misi. Sasuke, kau akan menjadi kartu cadangan kita disini. Kita mulai penyelidikan dari awal. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan sedikitpun! Kali ini, kita melakukan penyelidikan diam-diam tanpa diketahui massa. Panggil seluruh agen terbaik kita untuk masuk dalam misi ini."

Seluruh tim penyelidikan yang beranggotakan lima puluh orang itu menganggukkan kepala mereka setuju atas keputusan Fugaku.

"Pastikan kau masih bisa menikah, _baka aniki_." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Itachi tertawa lalu mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Tentu saja, _otouto_."

Saat itulah tim penyelidikan mulai dirombak ulang. Penyelidikan dimulai dari awal dengan bantuan _elite_ dari divisi _Counter-Intelligence_ dan juga Uchiha Itachi selaku kartu AS dalam _Federal Bureau of Investigation_. Permainan akan segera dimulai. Permainan yang menyenangkan bagi _The Arts_ dan permainan yang beresiko bagi FBI.

Lantas, pihak manakah yang akan meraih kemenangan mereka pada saat terakhir?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Other Side : Gangster Queen II  
>a Naruto FanFiction<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
>AU, OOC, GORE, Typo(s), DLDR!<br>Bukan lanjutan dari Gangster Queen, tetapi fiksi Gangster Queen versi rate M.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-2-_

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantik gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu saat ia berpapasan dengan pebisnis lainnya di pesta perusahaan salah satu _stockholder_-nya. Sakura terpaksa menghadiri pesta ini lantaran sang kakak yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghadirinya. Semua orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman atau mengajaknya berbasa-basi. Bahkan ada juga yang mengenalkan putera mereka kepada keturunan Haruno yang tercampur darah bangsawan Inggris itu.

Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik dan hanya menanggapi seadanya saja. Ia juga tahu bahwa orang-orang itu hanya menginginkan sesuatu dari dirinya. Walaupun itu memuakkan, Sakura tetap berusaha terlihat baik di mata mereka. Nama perusahaan Haruno yang sukses dan dermawan tidak boleh tercoreng. Setidaknya sampai Sakura menerima permintaan untuk membunuh orang-orang memuakkan itu.

"Selamat malam, nona Haruno." Ujar seorang pengusaha lainnya dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya _ala_ _western_.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum palsu lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini. "Selamat malam juga, tuan."

_Evening gown_ berwarna _gold orange_ selutut dengan model mengembang pada ujungnya yang disertai jala menyempurnakan penampilan Sakura malam ini. Walaupun gaun tersebut memiliki kesan imut, perawakan Sakura mampu mengubahnya hingga terlihat dewasa dan pas pada tubuh gadis itu. Rambut _pink_ sebahunya diikat ke samping kiri dengan pita yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. _Make-up_ natural pun tersemat pada wajah cantiknya.

"Anda cantik seperti biasa, nona." Puji pengusaha itu dengan segelas _wine_ di tangan kirinya.

"Anda terlalu memuji, tuan. Saya tidak secantik itu." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman tipis dan wajah ramah yang tidak tampak seperti sedang dipaksakan.

"Seperti yang diberitakan. Haruno memang _professional_. Bahkan dalam kesuksesannya, masih membantu anak-anak di panti asuhan. Sungguh tindakan yang dermawan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian yang dilontarkan kepada keluarganya. Ya, keluarganya memang membangun sebuah perusahaan raksasa dan sering membantu anak-anak yatim dan banyak panti asuhan di Jepang. Untuk ukuran keluarga bangsawan, mereka tergolong sangat dermawan. Sakura sendiri mulai menjadi direktur utama dalam salah satu cabang perusahaan ibunya di Tokyo. Walaupun ia masih menduduki bangku kelas dua _Tokyo High School_, ia mampu mengimbangi waktu belajar dan bekerjanya dengan baik.

"Tetapi, memiliki puteri berbakat seperti anda, sungguh sebuah keberuntungan yang baik."

Sakura tergelak halus sembari menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan jala. "Benarkah? Pujian anda terlalu mengangkat saya, tuan."

"Tapi sungguh, anda dan kakak anda adalah pengusaha muda yang _brilliant_. Saya akan sangat bangga jika menjadi orangtua kalian."

Berkali-kali Sakura berusaha menahan rasa muak setiap ia tersenyum menanggapi ucapan para pengusaha. Hingga ia menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan pengusaha itu, Sakura pergi ke meja bar yang tersedia di ruang pesta dan memesan segelas minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah.

Sakura menggoyangkan sedikit gelas tinggi yang ia pegang dengan gerakan berputar untuk menambah cita rasa _wine_ miliknya.

"_Blend_ Shiraz dan Pinot Noir jenis Dolcetto. Anda pecinta _wine_ manis, nona?"

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya ke samping kanan tempat suara itu berasal. Oh tolonglah, apa dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyendiri barang sejenak?

_Emerald_-nya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan yang berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan dengan bola mata _onyx_ dan kerutan tipis di antara tulang hidung dan bagian bawah matanya. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang diikat ke belakang. Tatapan matanya begitu sarat akan keramahan. Sakura menghela napas sangat pelan tanpa diketahui oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Ternyata anda memiliki pengetahuan yang luas mengenai _wine_, tuan Uchiha Itachi." Ujar Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman miring di wajah cantiknya.

Pemuda di depannya memang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Namun Sakura tidak tertarik sama sekali kepada salah satu direktur muda sukses yang menjadi saingan kakaknya di dunia bisnis. Uchiha Itachi, presiden direktur Uchiha _corps_ yang sudah sukses hingga tergabung dalam bisnis internasional dalam umurnya yang baru menginjak dua puluh dua tahun, sama seperti kakaknya.

"Walaupun perbedaan umur kita sebanyak enam tahun, saya harap anda tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan yang terlalu tua, nona."

Sakura meneguk _wine_-nya sedikit lalu melanjutkan, "Untuk menghargai senioritas anda, Uchiha-_san_."

Itachi mendengus lalu meneguk _champagne_ pada gelasnya sendiri setelah menyesap aromanya terlebih dahulu. "Baru kali ini saya menemukan seorang bangsawan yang rendah hati seperti anda, nona."

Sakura tersenyum sembari menggoyangkan gelas _wine_-nya lagi. _Wine_ tropis dengan cita rasa manis itu terasa begitu nikmat saat menyentuh lidahnya. Ia sudah sangat lama tidak mengkonsumsi _wine_ lantaran tidak memiliki waktu untuk menikmatinya.

"Mengejutkan sekali melihat pengusaha besar seperti anda menghadiri pesta ini. Saya kira, anda tidak akan memiliki waktu."

Itachi tertawa pelan lalu melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Saya sedikit malu dipanggil pengusaha besar, nona. Kakak anda lebih sukses, tentu ia lebih sibuk."

"Kakak saya masih belum sebaik anda, Uchiha-_san_. Selain itu, saya terkejut anda mengajak seseorang seperti saya berbicara dengan anda."

Itachi tertawa. "Jika 'seseorang-seperti-saya' yang anda maksud adalah nona bangsawan yang cantik dan berbakat, saya akui itu."

Sakura tersenyum lalu meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya ke atas meja bar.

"Anda sangat tahu apa jawaban anda. Saya terkesan, Uchiha-_san_. Selain itu, anda tidak kaku untuk ukuran seseorang yang mendapat gelar pengusaha besar."

"Tentu. Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita hilangkan ke-formal-an ini?" ucap Itachi tersenyum ramah kepada gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Boleh saja jika itu maumu."

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. Ini sedikit aneh baginya. Umumnya, perempuan yang menjadi target pengawasannya akan jatuh hati padanya dalam sekali pandang. Tetapi gadis ini bahkan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun kepada dirinya. Itachi juga tahu betul bahwa Sakura sedang tidak berminat untuk berbicara. Walaupun sangat samar, Itachi tahu bahwa gadis itu memaksakan sikap ramahnya. Dengan pengalaman sebagai agen rahasia selama bertahun-tahun, Itachi bahkan tahu cara membaca pikiran seseorang melalui ekspresi wajahnya.

Berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat, John Samuel meninggal saat ia sedang mengawasi Haruno Sakura. Dan walaupun masih meragukan, Itachi memiliki firasat yang kuat mengenai gadis ini. Dengan meninjau kembali kepribadian dan IQ Sakura secara diam-diam sebelumnya, ia mendapat kesimpulan bahwa gadis ini memiliki kecocokan dengan karakter Gangster Queen sebanyak dua puluh persen. Walaupun hanya sebesar dua puluh persen, dari semua target yang ia cermati, tidak ada yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Gangster Queen setinggi ini. Karena itulah, Itachi selaku kartu AS FBI memutuskan untuk mengawasi Sakura. Dengan wajah keduanya di publik sebagai direktur utama Uchiha _corps_, ia dapat dengan mudah mendekati Sakura yang bernotaben sebagai seorang pengusaha juga.

Sakura menarik sudut bibir sebelah kirinya ke atas tanpa diketahui oleh Itachi yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Apa kau pernah membaca kisah Paolo dan Francesca dari _Devine Comedy_ karya Dante?" tanya Sakura kembali meneguk _wine_-nya hingga habis.

Itachi sedikit terperanjak lalu senyuman kembali tersemat di wajah tampannya. "Tidak ku sangka, kau menyukai karya sastrawan asing."

"Jadi kau tahu?"

"Itu kisah yang kurang menyenangkan, menurutku. Francesca dan Paolo yang saling jatuh cinta karena membaca sebuah buku hingga berakhir dengan dibunuh oleh Gianciotto, suami Francesca."

Sudut bibir Sakura semakin tertarik ke atas. Ia melirik Itachi dengan mata berkilat seolah mengandung sebuah maksud tersembunyi.

"Sangat kurang menyenangkan. Bukankah menurutmu, cerita itu perlu perbaikan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi sampai di rumah yang ia beli di kawasan komplek elit Tokyo pada pukul sebelas malam. Ia melepaskan _suit_-nya lalu mandi dengan air hangat untuk me-_relax_-kan tubuh atletisnya yang sedikit lelah. Setelah selesai, ia mengenakan piyama berwarna biru gelap lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya sejenak.

Kilasan percakapannya dengan Sakura muncul begitu ia menutup indera penglihatannya yang mampu memikat banyak wanita tersebut.

"_Jika Francesca mampu menjebak Paolo dan membunuh suaminya__—Gianciotto—bukankah itu akan lebih menarik?"_

Lelaki tampan berambut panjang itu mendengus menahan tawa.

"_Akan sangat indah jika Francesca mampu membunuh dua saudara itu dengan perasaannya."_

"Hahaha!"

Itachi tertawa begitu mengingat setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura serta ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, Haruno Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikiranmu dengan ekspresi wajahmu."

"_Sebuah kisah cinta akan sangat indah jika terdapat pengorbanan yang pantas di dalamnya."_

Sebuah senyum tersemat di wajah tampan Itachi. Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas—menutupi cahaya lampu kamar yang mengenai matanya.

"Dua puluh satu, tidak. Dua puluh tiga persen. Kau benar-benar cerdas. Hampir menyamai Gangster Queen. Bahkan Sasuke."

Itachi tidak memperhatikan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura saat berbicara dengannya. Lelaki itu hanya memfokuskan tatapannya kepada bola mata kehijauan Sakura. Tatapan gadis itu, persis seperti tatapan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pengusaha muda tersukses ketiga di Jepang. Kita lihat apakah kau memang dia, atau bukan." Ujar Itachi lalu mengepalkan tangannya yang sedari tadi terangkat di atas udara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari ke sebuah bangunan tua yang telah runtuh hingga ia tidak menemukan tempat untuk melarikan diri lagi. Ia tidak peduli kakinya yang terbalut sepatu _boots_ sepanjang mata kaki dengan _hells_ sepanjang tujuh sentimeter berwarna _orange_ tersebut mulai sakit. Tak lama setelah ia sampai ke dalam bangunan runtuh tersebut, sosok yang mengejarnya mulai muncul. Tidak hanya satu, tetapi tiga orang.

Tatapan yang mereka tujukan kepada Sakura sangat tidak senonoh. Mata mereka bergerak liar menatap bagian tubuh Sakura seolah ingin memakan gadis itu hidup-hidup. Sakura semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan! Aku mohon, jangan! Jangan mendekat!"

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Tetapi untuk saat ini, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ayolah, nona! Kami janji tidak akan lama. Lagipula sayang sekali jika membiarkan permen manis sepertimu berkeliaran dengan bebas." Ujar salah satu orang liar itu berjalan mendekati Sakura diikuti dua orang lainnya.

"Tidak! Siapa saja, tolong aku!"

"Tidak ada gunanya, nona. Sekuat apapun kau berteriak, tidak ada yang akan mendengarmu."

"Jangan mendekat! Siapa saja, tolong—hmph! Hahaha!"

Ketiga orang itu menghentikan langkah mereka begitu mendengar gelakan tawa Sakura yang tidak wajar.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tuan. Dan benar, tidak ada yang akan mendengar. Jadi—

BUGH!

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat mendekati ketiga orang itu dan menendang leher salah seorang yang berdiri paling kanan. Bunyi tulang yang patah terdengar sangat jelas saat Sakura melancarkan tendangannya. Menendang leher seseorang memang cukup aneh. Tetapi sangat efektif untuk memutuskan pita suara dan sambungan antara otak dan tulang belakangnya. Walaupun Sakura seorang perempuan, tendangannya melebihi tenaga laki-laki.

"Akh! Khh… Kau!"

Lagi, Sakura menendang tulang rusuknya hingga lelaki itu terpental ke arah reruntuhan dan berakhir dengan punggungnya yang tertusuk sebuah kayu hingga mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah.

"Kau monster jalang!"

Sakura langsung menahan tangan lelaki yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak dapat berkutik menghadapi cengkeraman tangan Sakura yang begitu kuat. Sakura menendang kaki lelaki itu hingga tersungkur ke atas tanah dan menginjak area sekitar dadanya dengan _boots_ yang disertai _hells_ hingga mematahkan salah satu ruas tulang rusuk targetnya. Darah mulai mengotori _hells_ sepatu _boots_-nya.

"Aaakhh! Hen-hentikan!"

Tidak mengindahkan ucapan korbannya yang malang, Sakura malah menggesekkan _boots_-nya pada dada lelaki itu lalu memperdalam tusukan _hells_-nya.

Memiliki indera pendengaran yang tajam, Sakura menangkap sebuah bunyi yang mendekatinya dari belakang. Dengan cepat, ia menarik kakinya yang berada pada dada korban keduanya lalu menendang tubuh korban ketiga yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang dengan kuat. Korban ketiganya memuntahkan darah lantaran punggungnya tertabrak sangat keras ke arah beton.

"Kalian serangga memang tidak memiliki cara lain selain menyerang dari belakang. Itu membuatku jijik." Ujar Sakura dingin.

Sakura menginjak dada korban keduanya dengan sangat keras berkali-kali hingga tulang rusuknya remuk dan menusuk jantung pemiliknya sendiri. Setelah memastikan korban keduanya telah ia habisi, ia berjalan mendekati korban terakhir yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sakura menatap lelaki itu datar.

"Tidak. Aku mohon, jangan!"

Sakura menutup matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dalam gerakan cepat bak kilatan cahaya, Sakura menendang kepala lelaki itu hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah bermuncratan dari leher korban terakhirnya. Kepalanya pun menggelinding entah kemana.

"Jahat sekali. Membuatku melakukan ini saat sedang mengenakan pakaian pesta." Ujar Sakura pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia menyalakan sebuah korek api lalu melemparkannya ke tumpukan kayu rongsokan yang berada di dekat dirinya. Begitu apinya membesar, Sakura melemparkan kayu-kayu tersebut ke jasad ketiga orang itu hingga membakar tubuh ketiganya beserta seluruh bangunan runtuh tersebut.

Setelah dirasanya seluruh bukti telah terbakar, Sakura membalikkan punggungnya lalu kembali ke jalan awalnya menuju rumah. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Selain itu, aku menunggu sebuah permainan menarik dari Uchiha Itachi."

Ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi tepat saat ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia mendecih pelan sebelum melihat orang yang memanggil dirinya.

"_Sakura, ini aku. Kau sudah pulang?"_

Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah begitu mendengar suara orang yang sangat ia kenal di seberang sana.

"_Onii-chan_! Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang?"

"_Aku juga merindukanmu. Masih belum pasti. Daripada itu, apa kau sudah pulang? Ini sudah cukup larut bukan?"_

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, _nii-chan_."

"_Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dalam perjalananmu. _Ne_?"_

"Aku mengerti, _onii-chan_. Ah iya, sepertinya kita punya mainan baru." Ujar Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_Uchiha Itachi?"_

"_Bingo, nii-chan_! Dan kau tahu? Mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan mendekatiku saat pesta tadi."

"_Mendekatimu? Jangan sampai terlalu dekat, Sakura! _Nii-chan_ akan sangat marah."_

Sakura terkikik halus. Kakaknya memang sangat _over-protective_ terhadap dirinya.

"Aku mengerti, _nii-chan_. Lagipula, kalau tumbang terlalu cepat seperti CIA, kita akan mati kebosanan lagi."

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, sang kakak menyeringai di seberang sana.

"_Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"_

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja, _nii-chan_."

"_Baguslah kalau begitu. _Aishiteru_, Sakura."_

"_Aishiteru mo, onii-chan_!"

Mengabaikan ucapan tidak wajar yang dilontarkan oleh dua bersaudara itu, Sakura memutuskan panggilan itu dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia yakin saat kakaknya kembali nanti, pasti akan terjadi hal-hal yang menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Yo! Cepet kan update-nya? Hahaha… Kalo pendek, aku cepet update-nya. Alurnya agak lambat ya…

Oh iya, mau jelasin lagi. Other Side ini Gangster Queen dengan versi dan alur yang berbeda. Cuma, intinya sama, yaitu pertarungan antara FBI dan Gangster Queen. Dalam rate M ini, aku ga jamin tentang lemon di pairing tertentu. Saran aku, jangan terlalu berharap sama pairing. :D

_*Blend_ Shiraz dan Pinot Noir jenis Dolcetto : campuran _wine_ Shiraz dan Pinot Noir. Merupakan _wine_ tropis dengan cita rasa manis yang cocok bagi pemula dalam mengkonsumsi _wine_.

Yosh segitu aja ya…

**Zanah : **makasih.

**Secret admirer :** itu… lihat dulu ke depannya bagaimana. Haha. Makasih ya.

**May shodiq :** makasih. Nih udah lanjut

**QRen :** kalo soal itu, ga bisa janji. Nih udah lanjut.

**Uchiha31 :** lihat dulu ke depannya gimana :v nih udah update.

**Yu :** haha… ini versi rate M dengan alur berbeda. Makasih.

**Uchan :** makasih. Nih udah lanjut

**Uta :** makasih. Nih udah lanjut.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Abbymaddox17, Eysha CherryBlossom, Asiyah Firdausi, sofi asat, Emilia . chaem, hanazono yuri, ShinHye, leedidah, mantika mocha, ramadhanihattori, Nakazawa Miyuki, airis . chun, ichachan21.**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan…

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 10/10/2014 8.49AM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, sang kakak menyeringai di seberang sana.

"_Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"_

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja, _nii-chan_."

"_Baguslah kalau begitu. _Aishiteru_, Sakura."_

"_Aishiteru mo, onii-chan_!"

Mengabaikan ucapan tidak wajar yang dilontarkan oleh dua bersaudara itu, Sakura memutuskan panggilan itu dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia yakin saat kakaknya kembali nanti, pasti akan terjadi hal-hal yang menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Other Side : Gangster Queen II  
>a Naruto FanFiction<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
>AU, OOC, GORE, Typo(s), DLDR!<br>Bukan lanjutan dari Gangster Queen, tetapi fiksi Gangster Queen versi rate M.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-3-_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke atas ranjang _queen size_ miliknya setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama yang telah disiapkan _maid_ untuknya. Ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang saat ini. _Heels_ sepatu _boots_-nya yang terkena noda darah pun telah ia bersihkan tanpa diketahui oleh satupun _maid_-nya. Indera penglihatannya melirik jam _digital_ yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Sang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih lima belas menit.

Besok hari Minggu. Mungkin ia bisa beristirahat sedikit lebih lama. Baru saja ia akan menutup matanya, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Alisnya mengernyit lantaran penasaran siapa yang menghubunginya pada jam seperti ini. Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, ia meraih ponselnya lalu membaca _email_ yang dikirimkan kepadanya.

_-H  
>Aku punya informasi menarik untukmu.<em>

Sakura menatap datar pesan yang ditampilkan pada layar ponselnya. Pesan itu berasal dari H selaku informan bayarannya. Informan ini memang tidak memihak siapapun. Ia akan memberikan informasi kepada siapapun yang membayar tinggi untuknya. Ia juga yang membocorkan rencana FBI kepada dirinya. Walaupun brengsek, orang seperti ini sangat berguna. Kedua ibu jari Sakura bergerak mengetikkan balasan untuk orang itu. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga balasan selanjutnya terkirim pada dirinya.

_-H  
>Ada yang memerlukan uluran tanganmu. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi boneka yang hebat jika kau berhasil menariknya.<em>

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah. Boneka baru lagi? Informannya ini memang tidak pernah kehabisan mainan untuknya. Pengikutnya sudah cukup banyak dan manusia berinisial H ini masih menawarkannya boneka baru. Memangnya sehebat apa boneka itu?

Tak lama setelah Sakura mengirimkan balasan persetujuan kepada informan tersebut, sebuah _email_ lainnya masuk.

_-P1  
>Terjadi gencatan senjata di area 12 jam dua belas tadi. Kami berencana melakukan serangan balik, jadi<em>_—_

Sakura tidak meneruskan kegiatannya membaca _email_ tadi. Ia menghela napas panjang. Padahal baru saja ia mengira bahwa ia bisa beristirahat lebih lama. Iris kehijauannya menatap ranjang empuknya dengan pasrah sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mengganti pakaiannya. Helaian merah mudanya tertutupi oleh penutup kepala berbahan karet dengan warna hitam secara sempurna. Tubuh kurusnya pun terbalut pakaian serba hitam yang menempel ketat pada tubuhnya tanpa menampilkan sedikitpun kulit putihnya. Tangannya tertutupi oleh sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Kakinya pun dialasi oleh _boots_ hitam tanpa hak yang panjangnya hanya semata kaki.

Setelah menutupi wajahnya dan mengenakan jubah hitam miliknya, gadis itu pun keluar dari jendelanya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk _security_ yang ada di rumahnya. Ia bergerak dengan lincah, meleburkan dirinya dalam gelapnya malam seperti bayangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DHUAK!

Suara benda yang menabrak dinding dengan begitu keras menggema di ruangan luas dengan suhu yang cukup rendah. Sakura memasangkan wig berwarna cokelat sebahu pada kepalanya dan lensa berwarna hitam pada bola matanya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Topi dan penutup wajahnya ia tanggalkan. Kini ia hanya mengenakan topeng berwarna hitam metalik yang hanya menutupi setengah wajahnya saja. Namun bukan itu masalahnya.

Ekspresi kemarahan terpancar jelas pada wajahnya yang tertutup topeng. Ia tak segan-segan menendang anak buahnya dengan keras saat mendengar bahwa mereka memancing gencatan senjata tanpa ada yang meminta. Singkatnya, aksi mereka tidak tercantum dalam misi. Jelas itu merupakan tindakan bodoh. Mereka berpikir bahwa mereka sudah cukup hebat dengan menjadi anggota _The Arts_, sehingga mereka dengan sengaja memicu gencatan senjata dimana-mana.

Empat orang yang ikut dalam tindakan bodoh ini telah dihabisi oleh Sakura. Kini tersisa satu orang yang diyakini sebagai dalang dalam rencana tolol itu. Ia harus mendepositkan tidurnya malam ini untuk melakukan serangan balik. Dan baginya, tidak ada hal yang jauh lebih menyebalkan selain kekurangan waktu untuk tidur. Belum lagi besok pagi ia akan dibangunkan oleh _maid_-nya dan mengurus perusahaan yang ia dirikan sebelum kembali digantikan oleh sekretaris pribadinya.

Orang-orang yang selamat dari _The Arts_ harus dihapus secepat mungkin. Jika tidak, informasi mengenai organisasi mereka akan bocor. Orang-orang yang selamat ini merupakan mafia dunia bawah yang mengekang pemerintah Jepang. Tentu saja ini bukan lawan yang mudah untuk dihabisi dalam kurun waktu satu jam.

Sakura berjalan mendekati satu-satunya sampah yang tersisa di ruangan ini. Tidak ada senjata di tangannya. Tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah. Beruntung tidak ada seorangpun anak buahnya yang bersiaga di markas saat ini karena tentunya mereka akan terkejut melihat aksi brutalnya dalam membersihkan _sampah_ pada organisasinya. Hanya satu orang yang menyaksikan kejadian ini, yaitu P1—Pain—selaku kaki tangan setia Sakura.

Begitu Sakura sudah berada tepat di depan lelaki itu, Pain mendekati Sakura dan menyerahkan _katana_ panjang milik gadis yang dijuluki Gangster Queen karena kemampuannya yang mampu menggemparkan dunia. Walaupun _katana_ yang dibawa terdapat dua bilah, Sakura hanya mengambil salah satunya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon! Ampuni aku! Ampuni aku, Gangster Queen!"

Seakan telinganya tuli, ia tetap mengacungkan pedang panjang yang ujungnya berkilat tersebut ke arah lelaki malang itu. Entah karena sudah terlalu terbiasa membunuh orang, tatapan matanya begitu datar.

"Aku bersumpah akan setia kepadamu! Aku mohon ampuni aku untuk kali ini!"

"Berisik sekali," ujar Sakura melepaskan sarung pedangnya.

"Tolong! Tolong beri aku kesempatan la—"

CRASH!

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura menusuk pedang panjang yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa itu ke dalam mulut korban di depannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat landasan pedangnya terhalang oleh ruas-ruas tulang leher lelaki itu. Bola matanya yang terhalangi oleh lensa hitam itu menatap korban yang menggelepar seperti ayam yang hendak disembelih.

Tanpa melepaskan hujaman pada pedangnya, Sakura kembali menusuk kerongkongan lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya hingga seluruh pedangnya masuk ke tubuh lelaki tersebut. Darah mengalir dari mulut sang korban dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. _Katana_ sepanjang seratus lima sentimeter itu menembus hingga ke ujung rongga pencernaan lelaki malang itu tanpa ampun.

"Maka dari itu, ingatlah akibatnya kalau kau berani mengekangku."

"A-Akhh… Khh… Ugh…"

Kesadaran sang korban sudah hampir menghilang. Walaupun tidak memiliki indera keenam, Sakura yakin malaikat kematian sudah berdiri di antara mereka saat ini. Rasanya begitu menggelikan. Pedangnya bahkan tercetak di balik kulit dan daging lelaki ini. Menjijikan. Tanpa belas kasihan, Sakura langsung menarik pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya hingga ditarik keluar dengan kasar dari tubuh anak buahnya. Saat itu juga, bola mata lelaki itu berbalik menjadi putih dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas lantai. Sakura berhasil menewaskan sampah itu tanpa mengalami kesulitan yang berarti.

Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengibaskan pedangnya untuk membersihkan darah sampah menjijikan tersebut dari senjata kesayangannya. Setelah ia sarungkan, ia mengembalikan pedang tersebut kepada Pain.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Pain menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Kalau mereka tidak tahu cara berteman, habisi saja. Malam ini aku akan ikut bersama kalian. Kau juga ikut."

Pain menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu, Pain mengalihkan pandangannya pada lima orang yang menjadi korban keberingasan pemimpinnya. Pain juga tahu ini semua salah mereka dan wajar saja jika Queen menghabisi mereka semua dengan sadis. Lelaki dengan tindikan di sekujur wajahnya ini yakin bahwa ia akan meraih kemenangan jika ia loyal kepada kedua pemimpin _The Arts_.

Tapi… Apakah kau yakin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _van _berwarna hitam berhenti di sebuah jalanan yang cukup sepi. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh orang-orang dari divisi _Logi_ ini tersembunyi dengan baik dalam kegelapan malam Tokyo. Dari mobil itu, keluarlah Sakura yang mengenakan pakaian khusus misinya yang tertutupi oleh jubah hitam yang biasa ia pakai. Setelah ia keluar, beberapa orang lainnya juga ikut keluar sambil membawa senjata dan amunisi cadangan masing-masing.

Mobil kedua tiba tepat saat mereka semua keluar dari mobil pertama. Namun orang-orang yang berada dalam mobil tidak keluar. Hal ini dikarenakan penumpang pada mobil kedua merupakan orang-orang dari divisi _Lezzad_ dan _Informa_. Pain menganggukkan kepalanya kepada pengemudi mobil kedua yang juga dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh pengemudi tersebut.

"_Assault_-1 dan _Amdo_-2 ikuti aku. _Assault_-2 dan _Amdo_-1 ikuti P1. _Snipe_-1 bersiap di posisi masing-masing," ujar Sakura dengan suaranya yang telah ia samarkan dengan alat khusus.

"Dimengerti."

Mereka pun bergerak sesuai dengan strategi yang disusun oleh _elite_ divisi _Lezzad_ di markas bawah tanah tadi. Setiap tim hanya terdapat dua orang untuk menjaga keefektifan kerja mereka sekaligus agar tidak mudah ketahuan. Jadilah Sakura dan Pain yang masing-masing membawa empat orang dan tiga _Sniper_ yang bersiaga di gedung-gedung tinggi terdekat.

Sakura masuk melalui pintu depan dan Pain menyusup melalui pintu belakang. Dengan dua rencana yang mereka miliki, Sakura diharuskan muncul secara terang-terangan dan tidak terlihat seperti sedang membawa anak buah. CCTV yang memantau setiap sudut apartemen kelas menengah milik mafia ini pun sudah berhasil disadap oleh anak buahnya yang tengah duduk dengan manis di dalam mobil.

Gadis yang tengah menggenggam dua pistol berwarna silver metalik itu menyusuri lorong demi lorong apartemen itu dengan mudah lantaran mengikuti arahan anak buahnya melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama hingga ia sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kode keamanan di samping pintunya. Tanpa perlu melakukan apapun, pintu di depannya terbuka secara otomatis berkat kemampuan anak buahnya.

Pintu besi itupun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluhan tahun dengan dua wanita di pangkuannya. Sakura menatap datar pemandangan menjijikan itu di balik topeng yang ia kenakan. Pria itu menghentikan kegiatan laknatnya begitu melihat sosok Sakura yang muncul di balik pintu besinya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?!"

"Anak buahku bermain rumah-rumahan bersama kalian pukul dua belas tadi," ujar Sakura dengan tenang.

Pria itu tertawa keras lalu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sakura tahu betul apa yang membuat pria itu meremehkan dirinya saat ini. Ruangan tempat ia berdiri saat ini dipenuhi oleh senjata mulai dari pistol Magnum hingga _Sniper_. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Sakura gentar sama sekali.

"Oh. Jadi kau pemimpin mereka? Lalu, mau apa kau kesini? Menuntut balas?"

Dua perempuan jalang yang berada di pangkuan pria sialan itu juga ikut meremehkan Sakura melalui tatapan mata murahan mereka. Sakura masih terdiam. Pintu di belakangnya tertutup secara otomatis setelah ia berjalan semakin menjauhi pintu tersebut.

"Aku pemimpin _The Arts_. Kutawarkan dua pilihan kepadamu. Menjadi salah satu aliansi kami, atau kalian semua akan kami bersihkan malam ini juga."

Lagi-lagi pria itu tertawa keras. Ia menginjak rokok yang telah habis ia hisap ke atas lantai.

"Itu artinya Gangster Queen sedang berada di hadapanku," ujar pria itu sembari menelisik penampilan Sakura dengan tatapan menjijikannya.

"Jika aku berhasil mengalahkan kalian, bukankah itu berarti kami akan menjadi mafia terkuat di dunia?"

Sakura menatap datar pria itu di balik topengnya. Ia benci orang yang suka bertele-tele seperti ini. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sakura mengangkat salah satu pistol pada tangan kirinya dan mengacungkannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Mau bergabung sebagai aliansi kami atau dibersihkan?"

"Tidak ku sangka ternyata Gangster Queen adalah gadis bertubuh kecil sepertimu. Bahkan penampilanmu ini membuatku semakin tidak takut kepada—"

DOR!

Peluru pertama terlepas dan bersarang tepat di dahi salah seorang wanita yang duduk di samping kanan pemimpin mafia pengekang pemerintah tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga tubuh wanita itu terjatuh ke atas sofa dalam keadaan kedua bola mata yang terbelalak.

Pria itu menatap _horror_ mayat baru yang tergeletak di samping kanannya. Pekikan wanita yang berada di samping kirinya berhasil mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia nyata. Begitu ia tersadar, Sakura telah berjarak tiga meter dari dirinya.

"Jawabanmu, Tuan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan kal—"

DOR!

Peluru kedua kali ini berasal dari pistol yang digenggam oleh tangan kanan Sakura. Luncuran peluru ini menewaskan wanita yang berada di sebelah kiri pria tersebut tanpa perlu hitungan detik. Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dia memilih pembersihan. Keluar dari gedung ini dan siapkan _timer_-nya," ujar Sakura kepada seluruh anak buahnya melalui alat komunikasi.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari seluruh bawahannya, Sakura menyeringai. Tangan kanannya bergerak memukul dinding di sebelahnya cukup keras hingga bunyinya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Beruntung bagiku. Ruangan ini kedap suara."

Dikuasai oleh rasa takut, pria itu berlari secara membabi buta ke arah lemari yang menyimpan seluruh senjatanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi pemimpin bodoh itu.

DOR! DOR!

Dua tembakan berhasil Sakura layangkan hingga membuat pria itu terjatuh ke atas tanah. Kedua kakinya ditembak secara bersamaan oleh Sakura. Kaki kurusnya yang jenjang berjalan mendekati pria tersebut. Bahkan saat malaikat maut sudah mendekatinya, pria itu masih saja mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih lemari di depannya. Kaki Sakura yang beralaskan _boots_ hitam tanpa _heels_ itu menginjak tangan pria itu hingga memar.

"Aaakhh! Hen-hentikan!"

Mengabaikan permintaan pria itu, Sakura justru semakin bersemangat menginjak tangan pria itu hingga sarafnya mulai timbul ke permukaan kulit. Saat Sakura melancarkan injakan terkuatnya, lengan bawah lelaki itu terpisah dari telapak tangannya.

"AAARRRGGHH! KAU… MONSTER!"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya setelah lelaki itu berucap demikian.

"Bukankah tidak sopan mengatakan seorang perempuan seperti itu?"

Sakura menendang perut pria itu hingga tubuhnya terlentang. Kedua kaki jenjangnya mengakang di sisi tubuh pria itu. Bola mata pria tersebut terbelalak saat Sakura memposisikan kedua pistol silvernya tepat di depan indera penglihatannya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh lolos setelah melihat kami, kecuali jika ia bergabung bersama kami. Jadi…"

DOR!

Tembakan kali ini tepat mengenai kedua mata pria tersebut hingga berongga dan mengeluarkan darah. Pandangan pria itu menggelap seketika.

"Aaarghhh! Mataku! Mataku! Tidaaak!"

Sakura tidak mempedulikan teriakan sakit yang dilancarkan oleh pria itu. Rasa sakit akibat peluru yang menancap pada bola matanya dan matanya yang hancur cukup membuatnya menjerit memohon kepada sang malaikat maut agar tidak membiarkannya tetap hidup. Darah mengalir hingga ke sekujur wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang putus semakin menambah rasa sakit pria itu. Dalam kegelapan, pria itu berusaha meraba-raba posisi Sakura saat ini untuk memohon pengampunan kepadanya.

"Aku mohon! Aku akan bergabung! Biarkan aku hidup!"

Alis Sakura mengernyit jijik kepada pria brengsek itu. Sudah sekarat seperti ini baru menerima kerja sama? Memangnya apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari pria yang sudah setengah hidup seperti ini?

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu salah satu dari sekian banyak kekejaman yang telah ia lakukan. Begitu ia keluar, ia mendapati keempat anak buahnya yang masih menunggu dirinya.

"Bukankah sudah kuperintahkan untuk keluar?" ujar Sakura menyimpan kembali kedua pistolnya.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan pion raja kami bergerak sendirian."

Jawaban anak buahnya membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Ayo!"

Setelah menganggukkan kepala, keempat bawahan Sakura ikut berlari keluar dari apartemen ini bersama Sakura. Begitu Sakura berhasil keluar dari apartemen itu, ia langsung memasuki mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, apartemen itu meledak akibat bom waktu yang telah dipasang oleh bawahannya dari divisi _Amdo_.

Kobaran api yang begitu besar membakar apartemen itu beserta seluruh anggota mafia yang berada di dalamnya tanpa ampun. Gadis itu menambah dosanya lagi. Namun ia sendiri tidak peduli karena pada dasarnya ia memang sudah sangat berdosa. Tidak terhitung banyaknya orang-orang yang telah ia tipu, ia manfaatkan, dan bahkan yang telah ia bunuh dengan sadisnya.

Ia sudah lupa sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini karena ia sudah terjatuh dalam jurang kegelapan dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tidak keberatan jika disebut sebagai bangsawan berwajah dua. Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu tidak merasa senang maupun tersiksa akan keadaannya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia merasa puas. Puas karena dunia menunjukkan rasa takut kepadanya. Puas karena ia mampu menggemparkan dunia. Puas karena ia mampu melakukan apa yang tidak sanggup dilakukan oleh orang lain.

Ia menguasai dunia bawah yang gelap dan penuh dengan kejahatan. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan menguasai dunia atas yang penuh dengan kebusukan lantaran perebutan harta dan kekuasaan. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi selain menjadi dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alis Sakura berkedut saat melihat sosok yang seenak jidatnya menduduki kursi khususnya di kantor. Sekretarisnya menghubunginya untuk segera datang ke kantor lantaran desakan kliennya. Dan begitu sampai, yang Sakura dapat adalah Uchiha Itachi yang sedang duduk di kursi direktur utamanya sambil memainkan _gadget_ canggihnya sendiri.

"Selamat datang, Nona Haruno," ujar pemuda tampan berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu menyimpan kembali _gadget_-nya ke dalam saku jas hitam miliknya.

Sakura menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Iris _emerald_-nya mengerling ke arah kursinya yang tengah diduduki oleh Itachi. Pemuda dengan kerutan di wajahnya itu mengerti akan bahasa isyarat Sakura namun ia malah tertawa.

"Pinjamkan kursi kekuasaanmu sebentar, Nona Haruno."

Sakura mendengus pasrah lalu berjalan ke samping Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"Panggil Sakura saja. Apa yang seorang Uchiha perlukan di cabang perusahaan kecil seperti ini?"

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya lalu menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Itachi juga. Dan ternyata kau gadis yang dingin. Berbasa-basilah sedikit."

Sakura memijit tulang hidungnya pelan. Sesungguhnya ia masih sangat kelelahan karena kurang tidur.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," ujar Sakura berjalan mendekati meja lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terbalut _suit_ kantoran disana.

"Tidak mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup?" ucap Itachi yang melihat adanya lingkaran hitam pada bagian bawah mata Sakura.

"Begitulah. Aku mengurus seluruh berkas yang tertumpuk selama seminggu karena harus bersekolah."

"Kau memainkan peran direkturmu setiap Sabtu malam dan hari Minggu?" tanya Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "ternyata untuk menyaingi kakakku tidak mudah."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Menyaingi kakakmu sendiri?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada pemandangan kota Tokyo yang terpampang di balik kaca perusahaannya.

"Karena aku mengaguminya, jadi aku akan berusaha melampauinya. Ibuku sangat bangga kepadanya."

"Rupanya kau perempuan yang berambisi, eh?"

Sakura tersenyum tanpa arti, "bisa dibilang begitu."

Keduanya terdiam. Sebenarnya Itachi datang kesini untuk memantau Sakura agar mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai insiden kebakaran pada tempat perkumpulan mafia pengekang pemerintah. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa _The Arts_ memiliki kaitannya dalam kejadian ini. Karena itulah ia datang ke perusahaan Sakura dengan alibi hendak menawarkan kerja sama.

"Kau sudah lihat berita?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya lalu mengembalikan atensinya kepada Itachi.

"Berita?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang begitu sempurna.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang tidak menonton berita pagi ini karena terburu-buru ke kantor. Tetapi tanpa menonton pun ia sudah tahu apa isi berita utama pagi ini.

"Kau tidak menonton berita pagi ini?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku terburu-buru kesini karena bangun kesiangan."

Itachi manggut-manggut.

"Memangnya ada berita apa?" tanya Sakura yang entah kenapa merasa seperti sedang bergosip dengan pengusaha tampan di depannya.

"Apartemen yang diduga sebagai markas perkumpulan mafia pengekang pemerintah terbakar kemarin malam. Sebenarnya bukan terbakar, lebih terlihat seperti diledakkan. Katanya jam dua belas tengah malam kemarin, mereka juga sempat terlibat gencatan senjata dengan sebuah kelompok."

Sudut bibir Sakura berkedut. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tersenyum ataupun menyeringai saat wajahnya sedang dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh sang kartu AS FBI yang berada di sampingnya. Ia tertawa dalam hati saat merasakan begitu gampangnya ia menebak jalan pikiran FBI itu sendiri.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat ia bersandar lalu menepuk _blazer_ biru gelapnya pelan.

"Sayang sekali kau mengangkat topik yang tidak menarik bagiku, Itachi. Kasus itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pebisnis seperti kita."

Itachi mendengus, "sepertinya tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik selain cara untuk melampaui kakakmu, Nona."

Sakura tersenyum tanpa arti kepada Itachi.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanya Sakura membuat Itachi bangkit dari kursinya.

Lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi itu menyerahkan sebuah proposal kepada Sakura. Netra kehijauan Sakura melewatkan penjelasan panjang yang terdapat pada proposal itu dan langsung membaca kalimat akhirnya. Haruno bungsu itu menyeringai.

"Kau ingin mengajakku bekerja sama?"

Itachi meringis pelan saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak membaca proposalnya secara menyeluruh. Tindakan gadis ini hampir semuanya disertai dengan sindiran halus namun menyakitkan.

"Baca proposal itu secara menyeluruh terlebih dahulu," ujar Itachi mengangkat kakinya hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura berpura-pura penasaran padahal sesungguhnya ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menjaga citra kebangsawanannya dengan baik.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku punya waktu akhir pekan yang tidak boleh kusia-siakan begitu saja."

Sakura tergelak halus mendengar gurauan pemuda bertubuh atletis itu.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang santai, Itachi. Pebisnis sepertimu sangat jarang ditemui dimanapun."

"Terima kasih. Wanita bisnis yang berambisi melampaui kakaknya sendiri juga jarang ditemui, Sakura," ledek Itachi lagi.

"Tidak ku sangka kau menyebalkan."

Itachi tertawa mendengar balasan Sakura kepadanya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, lelaki yang merangkap sebagai agen rahasia itu pun meninggalkan ruangan pribadi Sakura.

Sakura menatap pintu tempat menghilangnya sosok Itachi dengan tatapan tajam namun mengandung hal yang sulit diartikan. Sebuah seringai juga tersemat pada wajah cantiknya.

"Aku serius, Uchiha Itachi. Pebisnis sepertimu memang jarang ditemui dimanapun. Pebisnis yang merangkap sebagai agen rahasia FBI."

Seringai iblis itu tidak dapat terhapus dari wajah cantiknya. Ia ingin tertawa keras melihat permainan kelas rendahan yang dimainkan oleh FBI kepadanya. Bahkan tanpa perlu bocoran informasi dari H, ia tak perlu terlalu berhati-hati dalam menghadapi rencana mereka. Jika permainan kali ini terlalu membosankan, Sakura akan menuntaskannya secara langsung tanpa memerlukan waktu lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang telah menyelesaikan urusan kantornya pun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Kali ini ia mengenakan wig dan kontak _lens_-nya walaupun ia sedang berpakaian santai. Tudung kepala beserta topeng metaliknya pun terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan ke area kota bawah Tokyo yang terlihat kumuh. Ia tidak merasa jijik saat sepatu _boots_-nya menapaki permukiman yang mirip dengan sarang tikus itu. Begitu ia telah masuk cukup dalam ke permukiman itu, langkahnya terhenti.

Cuaca yang sedang hujan ini tidak mampu menghalangi pandangannya sendiri. Di depannya terdapat seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan rambut berwarna _orange_ yang sedang menindih tiga mayat sekaligus. Bibir Sakura tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh orang itu.

"Apakah mereka mengucilkanmu karena tubuh besarmu itu?" tanya Sakura mulai melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati pemuda besar itu.

Pemuda itu masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bengis yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada pemimpin _The Arts_ tersebut.

"Apakah salah jika kau memiliki tubuh yang besar seperti ini?"

Seringai Sakura semakin lebar saat ia melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi pada pemuda itu. Tanpa rasa takut, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tak peduli pada belasan mayat yang teronggok di sekitarnya. Ia juga tidak peduli akan darah yang ia injak akibat berbaur dengan air hujan.

"Memangnya siapa mereka? Beraninya mereka melakukan ini kepadamu."

Pemuda itu bangun lalu menendang mayat-mayat yang tadinya ia tindih ke belakang. Ia berdiri menantang Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura mengulum senyum. Boneka yang ini sangat menarik dan dipastikan akan sangat berguna bagi _The Arts_. Hingga Sakura berada tepat di depan lelaki itu, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sendiri.

"Juugo, apakah kau mau bergabung bersama kami untuk menunjukkan kepada dunia apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan?" ajak Sakura kepada Juugo yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

Tubuh Juugo tiga kali lipat besarnya dari tubuh Sakura yang kurus. Jika saja Sakura adalah gadis biasa, mungkin ia sudah diremukkan oleh Juugo dalam hitungan menit.

Ya, jika saja ia adalah gadis biasa…

BUG!

Bola mata Juugo terbelalak saat Sakura berhasil menahan tinjunya hanya dengan salah satu tangan kurusnya. Kekuatan fisik gadis ini setara—tidak, bahkan melebihi dirinya.

"_The Arts_ akan dengan senang hati menerimamu, Juugo."

Juugo masih mendorong kekuatan pada tinjunya yang tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun kepada Sakura.

"Banyak yang sama sepertimu. Dikucilkan karena berbeda. Tetapi mereka menjadi kartu andalan bagi _The Arts_. Mereka berhasil menunjukkan kepada dunia, apa akibatnya jika mengekang mereka."

Juugo mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Sakura yang tertutupi oleh topeng.

"Kau akan memberiku kekuatan?"

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik kembali, "bahkan aku akan memberimu tempat dalam kekuasaanmu sendiri."

Seringai di wajah Sakura semakin melebar saat Juugo melepaskan kepalan tangannya. Tubuh kekar Juugo yang hanya terlapisi celana panjang itu tergores luka yang cukup serius dimana-mana. Air hujan yang mengalir di tubuhnya belum mampu menghapus seluruh _liquid_ merah kental yang menempel di kulit cokelatnya.

"Keputusanmu?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan kepalanya yang terangkat dengan angkuh.

Juugo menatap Sakura tajam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Aku akan mengikutimu."

Seringai di wajah Sakura semakin lebar begitu mendengar jawaban Juugo. Sepertinya ia memang harus membayar tinggi kepada informannya untuk informasi ini. Tidak ada boneka yang lebih mudah digerakkan daripada boneka yang mengalami tekanan pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Saat seseorang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, dipastikan ia akan selalu mengikuti uluran tangan itu tanpa peduli apakah itu benar atau salah.

Lagi…

Pemimpin _The Arts_ itu menarik manusia bodoh lainnya masuk ke dalam jurang neraka bersamanya. Manusia bodoh yang dengan mudahnya menganggukkan kepala untuk dimanfaatkan olehnya.

Dalam hujan yang cukup deras itu, Juugo mengikuti langkah Sakura meninggalkan permukiman kumuh tersebut menuju ke markas perkumpulan pembunuh bayaran dan teroris dunia. Takdir tikus terbuang itu berubah karena Sakura. Tikus itu telah bertransformasi menjadi…

"Aku yakin kau dapat melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Kau akan dimasukkan ke dalam divisi _Assault_."

…mesin pembunuh massal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Ini terhitung cepet update-nya. Haha. Dan saya sendiri tidak menyangka bisa mengetik sampai 4k+ words dalam waktu belasan jam berhubung biasanya ide saya _stuck _akut.

Saya ucapin terima kasih bagi _reviewer_ yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengoreksi pengetikan saya. Itu sangat berguna karena jujur, saya sendiri masih bingung. Bersyukurlah saya diberitahu dan saya bisa memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada kesalahan, kasitau saya aja.

Sekedar informasi. Divisi-divisi di _The Arts_ itu sama dengan divisi di anime Hidan no Aria. Tapi akan saya jelaskan satu per satu disini.

_*) Assault_ : divisi khusus bagi pengguna senjata seperti pistol, pedang, atau lainnya.

_*) Snipe_ : divisi bagi anggota yang punya kemampuan menembak jarak jauh (_Sniper_).

_*) Lezzad_ : divisi yang mengatur tentang strategi dan konstruksi dalam misi. Mereka juga bisa mengumpulkan laporan intelijen mengenai musuh.

_*) Amdo _: divisi khusus bagi penyedia keperluan anggota lain seperti amunisi, senjata, dan lainnya.

_*) Informa _: divisi yang bertanggung jawab di bidang teknologi (_hacking_, _cracking_, membuat alat teknologi baru, dsb.)

_*) Ambulance_ : divisi yang bertugas menolong anggota yang cedera dalam misi.

Segitu aja ya. Oh iya, saya sudah melakukan polling di Facebook mengenai siapa yang cocok jadi kakak Sakura. Mayoritas menjawab Sasori. Dan saya tanya lagi sama reviewer, maunya kakak Sakura itu siapa? Tetap Sai seperti dulu? Atau lainnya? Silahkan beri tanggapan kalian di review.

**Naanuu :** iya. Soal itu, saya ga bisa janji. Makasih.

**May shodiq :**Sasori? Kakaknya Sakura kan belum diketahui siapa.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Abbymaddox17, Eysha CherryBlossom, Asiyah Firdausi, sofi asat, Emilia . chaem, hanazono yuri, ShinHye, leedidah, mantika mocha, ramadhanihattori, Nakazawa Miyuki, airis . chun, ichachan21, Aika Yuki-chan, Animea-Khunee-Chan, Uchiha Riri, Diella Nadilla, ikalutfi97, Haruka smile, A Lii Enn, Haruka no Tsuki, Fitri-Chan, soeun . ah . 3.**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan…

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 26/10/2014 9.09PM.**


End file.
